Fighing Lessons
by dreamninja
Summary: Olette wants to learn how to fight to protect herself and she asks Seifer to teach her.


It was dark outside and Olette slipped out of her room. She made sure to quietly close the window before she headed for the sandlot. When Olette got there she looked around but she didn't see Seifer. She checked the forest next where she saw him. She was approaching him when she snapped a twig. He turned around and swung his struggle bat but Olette ducked just in time.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that you might get hurt"Seifer said.

"Sorry"Olette said.

"Why are you out so late anyway"Seifer asked.

"I was looking for you"Olette said.

"Why"Seifer asked.

"I was hoping you could teach me how to use that"Olette said pointing to the struggle bat.

"Why would you wanna know that are you afraid Blondie can't protect you"Seifer asked smirking.

"Those white things that showed up are the reason I need to learn to defend myself"Olette said.

"And you came to me at night because you didn't tell Blondie right"Seifer said smiling.

"Yeah"Olette mumbled looking away.

"In that case let's get started"Seifer said smiling as he walked away.

"Wait where are we going"Olette asked running to catch up with him.

"I gotta get something from the sandlot before we start training"Seifer said. Olette just nodded and followed him. When he got there he opened a crate and pulled out a struggle bat.

"Catch"Seifer said throwing the bat to her. Olette put her hands in front of her quickly to block the bat. She caught it and Seifer stood across from her with his bat.

"What now"Olette asked.

"Get in a fighting stance"Seifer said pointing his struggle bat at her. Olette did and Seifer circled her looking at her fighting stance and making her feel uncomfortable.

"Spread your legs a little more"Seifer said nudging one of her feet with his Olette did as he said and he stopped in front of her.

"Ok now attack me"Seifer said holding his hands by his sides.

"Aren't you gonna put your bat up"Olette asked.

"Just do what I say"Seifer said. Olette did and just before she could hit him he easily moved out of the way. Olette sighed before trying again. She swung with all her might but he still easily dodged it.

"Now it's my turn"Seifer said raising his bat towards Olette. She gasped and quickly brought her bat up to block his attack. She struggled in a battle of strength against him as his attacks kept coming at her. Eventually his attacks were too much and Olette fell on her butt.

"Not bad for your first time"Seifer said smiling as he held his hand out to help Olette up.

"I wanna try again"Olette said getting into another fighting stance.

"Nice attitude but that's enough for tonight"Seifer said.

"But I still need to train"Olette said.

"Then meet me back here tomorrow night same time"Seifer said.

"Ok I won't be late"Olette said smiling.

The next night Olette met Seifer again and got into her fighting stance.

"Relax your shoulders don't be so tense"Seifer said putting his hands on Olette's shoulders from behind. She couldn't help but blush because his warm breath tickled her neck.

"O-Ok"Olette managed to say as she tried to relax.

"You know the drill attack me"Seifer said.

"Actually I want you to attack me first"Olette said.

"Why"Seifer asked looking confused.

"You'll see"Olette said.

"Ok you asked for it"Seifer said shrugging his shoulders. Then he rose his bat above his head to swing at Olette. Before he could bring it down Olette lunged at him and hit him in the stomach with the struggle bat.

"Oof"Seifer said as the struggle bat connected with his stomach and he kneeled on the ground.

"Seifer are you ok I didn't mean to hurt yo-" Olette stopped talking when his struggle bat pointed at her neck.

"Don't let your guard down"Seifer said standing up.

"O-Ok"Olette said.

"That was smart of you to find an opening in my attack though"Seifer said smiling as he moved the struggle bat away from her throat.

"Thanks"Olette said smiling.

"Now you attack me"Seifer said. Olette swung at him again but again he easily dodged and she let out a frustrated growl.

"Come on sweetheart can't even land a hit"Seifer said jokingly as he easily avoided her attacks.

"Stay still"Olette said as she swung at him again.

"Calm down and stop just lashing out viciously think about it before you attack"Seifer said. Olette stopped swinging at him and watched his moves. She swung at him but at the last minute he stepped out of the way. Then Olette realized that just before he dodged the attack he moved his other foot slightly and his stance shifted. She attacked again and this time while he was shifting his stance Olette changed the direction of her struggle bat and Seifer got his bat up to protect himself just in time.

"Not bad you made me use my bat"Seifer said.

"Next time i'm hitting you"Olette said.

"We'll see about that"Seifer said as he readied his struggle bat. Olette let out a battle cry before she lunged at Seifer. Her attacks were more calculated now but Seifer was still blocking all her attacks.

"Wanna play a little game before we stop for tonight"Seifer asked grinning mischievously.

"Bring it"Olette said.

"You really shouldn't accept a game like this before you hear the conditions"Seifer said still smiling.

"Ok what are the conditions"Olette asked.

"We are gonna spar and whoever can disarm the other first wins. And if I win you give me a kiss"Seifer said winking at Olette.

"A kiss"Olette asked seeming shocked.

"On the lips"Seifer said.

"Ok and if I win you have to go on a date with Sephie"Olette said smiling as Seifer's face cringed.

"Why her she's the craziest girl in school"Seifer said.

"And everyone knows she's got a huge crush on you"Olette said.

"Fine just know I won't be losing"Seifer said as he got in a fighting stance.

"We'll see about that"Olette said as she lunged at Seifer. As the fight continued Seifer stayed on the defense waiting for Olette to tire herself out or for a good opening. When he saw her attacks start to get sloppier he attacked. He pushed Olette back until he hit the struggle bat out of her hand.

"Aw man"Olette said frowning and looking down.

"That was a good match there's nothing to be disappointed about"Seifer said.

"But I lost"Olette said.

"This could be good for you to"Seifer said.

"How"Olette asked.

"Well now you get to kiss me"Seifer said smiling. Olette just rolled her eyes. She didn't know anyone who had a bigger ego than him.

"Wrap your arms around my neck"Seifer said stepping closer to Olette.

"Why"Olette asked.

"This might make your knees weak"Seifer said winking at her.

"You have the biggest ego I-"Olette was cut off when Seifer's lips connected with her own. As much as she hated to admit it he was a really good kisser. Olette lifted her hands up and took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair.

"See I told you this was good for you"Seifer said keeping his face close to hers.

"Jerk"Olette mumbled before kissing him again.

"What the hell Olette"she heard a familiar voice yell which made her try to distance herself from Seifer but he wrapped one of his arms around her waist keeping her close.

"Hayner I can explain"Olette said.

"Explain what I saw you kissing him of all people"Hayner said pointing a finger at Seifer.

"But I-"

"That's right she was kissing me but only because I threatened to mess with you if she didn't"Seifer said.

"Seifer that's-"

"See she's so nice she's even trying to defend me when I was the bad guy"Seifer said.

"Let her go"Hayner said. Seifer smirked at Hayner before he kissed Olette one last time even sticking his tongue in her mouth that time. When he pulled away he saw how heavily she was breathing and smiled.

"Tomorrow night if you can get away"Seifer whispered in her ear before letting go of her waist. Olette looked back at Seifer one more time before she walked over to Hayner.


End file.
